


Prompt IX: Lirry

by xcorruptedk



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Take Me Home Tour, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"soulinyourhand: jakoś nie mogłam się opanować:D Lirry. Harry nadal boczy sie na swojego chłopaka za akcje ze spodniami i biedny Liam nie wie co ma zrobić żeby go udobruchać, w końcu jakoś mu sie udaje a H. wstawia fotke na instagrama z napisem "liamstagram" <3"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt IX: Lirry

**Author's Note:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

Robienie sobie kawałów podczas koncertów było czymś normalnym. Fani uwielbiali, gdy zachowywali się jak banda zidiociałych szczeniaków, a oni dzięki temu świetnie się bawili na scenie. Każdy koncert, pomimo grania setny raz tych samych piosenek i tych samych niezbyt skomplikowanych układów tanecznych (choć te słowa można uznać za sporą przesadę w ich przypadku), był inny, ciekawszy i nieprzewidywalny.

Znali się tak dobrze, aby wiedzieć, czego się po sobie spodziewać. Louisowi wystarczyła jedna butelka wody, by rozpętać armagedon na samym środku sceny, a Niall potrafił wymyślać niecodzienne ruchy taneczne, których zdecydowanie nie nauczył go ich choreograf. Nawet Harry już dawno przestał ich zaskakiwać swoją niezdarnością i ciągłym wpadaniem na coś albo na kogoś, nad czym nie miał żadnej kontroli. Pewnie właśnie dlatego Zayn coraz częściej twierdził, że wpędzą go do grobu, jeśli nie zaczną na siebie uważać.

Jednakże Liam zapomniał, że każdy czyn ponosi za sobą konsekwencje. Przestał przejmować się takimi drobnostkami, ponieważ zrozumiał, że bycie tym najbardziej rozsądnym z czasem staje się nudne. Dlatego wolał słuchać Louisa, który twierdził, że z każdymi konsekwencjami należy zmierzyć się jak mężczyzna i po prostu dobrze się bawić - chociaż w głębi serca Payne wiedział, że nie doprowadzi to do niczego dobrego.

I jego sumienie, którego przestał słuchać po dwuletniej znajomości z tą czwórką nieokrzesanych chłopaków, jak zwykle miało rację. Nigdy nie należy słuchać Louisa Tomlinsona.

No dobrze, pomysł ściągnięcia Harry’emu spodni należał do Liama. Próby rozproszenia tego bruneta sprawiały im o wiele większą frajdę niż można by przypuszczać. Zaczęło się niewinnie: od głaskania po policzku, trącania w bok, do szczypania w tyłek, aż po rozpięcie jego koszuli, o czym ciągle przypominał im Zayn, gdy odzywała się ta jego psotna strona, ponieważ był z tego bardzo dumny.

W ich zachowaniu nie było nic nadzwyczajnego, ponieważ tak samo wyglądał każdy ich dzień spędzony wspólnie, ale tym razem postanowili poszerzyć swoją działalność po koncerty, co zdecydowanie zapoczątkował Louis.

Nic nie mogli poradzić na to, że Harry był tak łatwym celem. Nie wkurzał się, nie obrażał, nie mścił, chociaż próbowali go sprowokować na wiele różnych sposobów i zobaczyć, kiedy w końcu pęknie, a nawet gdy ten moment następował, obracał wszystko w żart. Bo były to żarty. Wygłupy piątki niedojrzałych dzieciaków, którzy mają szczęście posiadać najlepszą robotę na świecie.

Jednak jeszcze  _nigdy_  nie zdarzyło się, aby Harry po prostu wkurzył się na Liama. Nigdy.

Tego wieczora wszystko wydawało się być takie samo. Harry siedział na kanapie pomiędzy Niallem i Zaynem, wpatrując się w ekran swojego laptopa, co robił praktycznie codziennie. Z tą różnicą, że nie odezwał się do swojego chłopaka od kilku dni, choć zdarzenie ze spodniami miało miejsce w zeszłym tygodniu. A to doprowadzało Liama do szału.

– Hazza? – odezwał się niepewnie, zatrzymując przed kanapą, ale brunet nie zareagował. Zayn posłał mu współczujące spojrzenie. – Gniewasz się na mnie?

Harry powoli podniósł wzrok, ale jego zielone tęczówki pozostały niewzruszone.

– Nie – odparł na odczepnego i ponownie przeniósł wzrok na laptopa. Tym razem Zayn pokręcił głową z politowaniem, po czym wstał z kanapy, a prawą dłoń położył lewym barku Liama.

– A nie mówiłem – szepnął z lekko uniesionym kącikiem ust, jakby powstrzymywał się przed wybuchem śmiechu. Payne posłał mu pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie.

Nie, Zayn  _nic nie mówił_. Nie ostrzegł go, aby więcej tego nie robił, gdy podczas koncertu dzień wcześniej też próbował zsunąć spodnie Stylesa, które okazały się o wiele ciaśniejsze niż przypuszczał. Nie powiedział mu, że następnym razem Liam może nie mieć tyle szczęścia, a głupi kawał może zakończyć się źle. Raczej spodziewał się, że razem ze spodniami ściągnie też bokserki swojego chłopaka, więc jednak szczęście chociaż trochę mu dopisywało. Wtedy całe zdarzenie nabrałoby o wiele innego sensu.

Zajął miejsce Zayna i wbił wzrok w profil Harry’ego. Zwykle wystarczało kilka sekund, aby chłopak odwrócił głowę, spojrzał na niego z uczuciem w tych niesamowitych, zielonych tęczówkach, uśmiechnął się głupkowato i pocałował go bez zbędnych słów. Tym razem tak się nie stało, a Liam nie wiedział, co robić.

– Przepraszam, Harry – odezwał się tonem pełnym skruchy oraz z miną zbitego psa, która zwykle działała bez zarzutu. - Przynajmniej nie ściągnąłem też bokserek, prawda? Nie wyszło tak źle…

Niall wyjrzał zza prawego boku Stylesa z wyraźnym rozbawieniem na twarzy.

– Pogrążasz się, stary – powiedział tylko. Liam spojrzał na niego błagalnie, poszukując wsparcia przyjaciela. – Wiesz, Haz, chodzisz półnagi praktycznie przez cały czas, więc co to za różnica?

Liam westchnął.

– Dzięki, Nialler – mruknął z ironią.

Harry wreszcie zareagował; podniósł laptopa ze swoich kolan i odstawił go na stolik, choć nadal nie spojrzał w jego stronę. Liam już otwierał usta, by spróbować kolejnych przeprosin.

– Nie myśl, że wszystko będzie uchodzić ci na sucho – powiedział brunet swoim typowym, niskim i ochrypłym głosem, podczas gdy słowa wydobywały się z jego gardła o wiele wolniej niż zwykle, jakby mówił do małego dziecka, którym Liam pewnie był, zważywszy na ten niedorzeczny kawał podczas koncertu, który nabawił go tylu problemów. – Na pewno nie dlatego, że jesteś słodki i jesteś moim chłopakiem.

– Wiem – przyznał pospiesznie, widząc, że nagle ma szansę na naprawienie tej sytuacji. – To był głupi żart. Już nigdy się nie powtórzy. Naprawdę przepraszam, Hazza.

Następnym razem mógłby nie mieć tyle szczęścia, a nie chciał, aby tysiące (albo miliardy, zważywszy na to, jak szybko działa Internet) ludzi zobaczyło zaopatrzenie jego chłopaka.

Harry nic więcej nie powiedział. Sięgnął po swój telefon, a nim Liam zdołał zareagować, urządzenie zostało wymierzone w jego twarz. Błysk, do którego powinien być przyzwyczajony po tylu latach kontaktów z fotoreporterami, praktycznie go oślepił. Zamrugał, by przepędzić mroczki przed oczami, a gdy spojrzał z powrotem na jego telefon, zobaczył na ekranie swoją twarz z dość idiotyczną miną. Pod zdjęciem widniał napis  _liamstagram_ , na co parsknął cichym śmiechem i przeniósł wzrok na profil bruneta. Po krótkiej chwili, gdy zdjęcie pojawiło się na jego Instagramie, odwrócił głowę w stronę Payne’a z lekkim uśmiechem. Wyglądało na to, że czyn został mu wybaczony.

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
